


Прелести семейной жизни

by Tanaquila



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaquila/pseuds/Tanaquila





	Прелести семейной жизни

Когда Мэри в первый раз появляется на Бейкер-стрит, она не напугана – полна решимости выяснить, кто посылает письма с угрозами. Ее не смущает ни свисающий с потолка манекен, утыканный кухонными ножами, ни череп на столе, ни Шерлок, халат которого заляпан остатками очередного эксперимента.   
Джон очарован. Мэри заинтересованно наблюдает за Шерлоком, пока тот носится по комнате и расшвыривает вещи, улыбается в ответ на критическую оценку умственных способностей. И вежливо восхищается, после того, как гениальный детектив в своей обычной манере пересказывает всю ее жизнь: сирота, закрытая школа, университет, вирусолог, одна, снимает квартиру, недавно получила гранд.   
Мэри спокойна, умна и рассудительна.   
Она принимает приглашение Джона поужинать и не обижается, когда он не приходит.   
На следующих свиданиях успешно делает вид, что не замечает Шерлока за столиком в углу. И того, что Джон прячет в кармане пистолет. Даже не удивляется, когда на четвертом свидании, в мексиканской закусочной, на них нападают.   
\- Джон, ваш друг встревожен. Похоже, он кого-то заметил. Мне сделать вид, что я ничего не понимаю или уже поздно?  
Джон не успевает покраснеть, ему приходится опрокинуть стол, чтобы закрыться от выстрелов.  
В ее крошечной квартирке идеальный порядок, а колбы на кухонном столе рассортированы по форме и размерам. Они в засаде, ожидают, что нападавший попытает счастья снова. Мэри сидит на диване, поджав ноги, и рассказывает Шерлоку о своих наблюдениях в поведении двуцепочных вирусов. Тот не перебивает, но через пару часов подскакивает и уносится прочь, наказав Джону следить за «жертвой».  
Утром дело раскрыто, Мэри Морстен получает наследство. А Джон чувствует себя счастливейшим мужчиной.   
Когда он объявляет о том, что женится и съезжает, Шерлок сначала недоумевает, потом обижается. Впрочем, ненадолго.  
Через неделю после свадьбы Джон возвращается с работы и слышит голоса в гостиной:  
\- Шерлок, вы соорудили своему черепу подставку из монографии по рабдовирусам**.  
\- Вы не наблюдательны, миссис Уотсон. Мой череп лежит на подлокотнике вашего дивана, а на монографии лежит Билли*.   
\- Да-да. Не могли бы вы попросить его отдать обратно книгу, она мне нужна.   
\- Вы не логичны, почему бы вам самой это не сделать? Билли поймет. Вы меня отвлекаете, я разговариваю с Джоном о деле, а не о женских глупостях. Судя по тому…  
Джон чувствует, как волосы на голове начинают подниматься дыбом. В гостиной обнаруживается идеалистическая картина: Шерлок возлежит на диване, в привычной позе, на газетном столике обосновался череп, а Мэри сидит за барной стойкой, обложившись книгами, и что-то чиркает в блокноте. Если бы не она, Джон бы подумал, что попал на Бейкер-стрит.  
Услышав шаги, Мэри поднимает голову – волосы рассыпаются по плечам – и улыбается:  
– Джон! Я записала все, что он говорил за… – взгляд на часы, – час, сорок три минуты. Можешь прослушать. Ужин?   
Она потягивается и идет на кухню. Джон уже собирается следом, чтобы получить порцию поцелуев, полагающуюся мужу после тяжелого дня, но с дивана раздается знакомое:  
– Джон, подай телефон, я же просил!  
Мэри выглядывает из кухни:  
– Лазанья или паста?  
Джон выбирает лазанью.   
– Шерлок?  
– Я не голоден, миссис Уотсон.   
Глаза Мэри искрятся от смеха:  
– Я дам вам почитать последние результаты исследований.  
– Лазанья.  
Разумеется, за несколько минут до ужина Шерлок срывается с места и тащит за собой Джона. В последний момент Мэри впихивает ему в руки пакет с сэндвичами и целует на прощанье.   
Мэри терпит, что Шерлок врывается к ним в любое время, вырывает Джона из постели среди ночи. Терпит, что он называет ее не иначе как: «миссис Уотсон». Точнее, это Джону кажется, что она терпит. Потому что с неизменной улыбкой выносит все их выходки.   
Страх жены Джон видит только однажды.  
С делом мэртонского*** поджигателя покончено: они с Шерлоком выбираются из горящего склада, вися друг на друге. Измученные и оборванные. Джон прижимает левую руку к груди и старается не думать, что заработал перелом. У Шерлока из рассеченного лба хлещет кровь, а позерское пальто порвано на лоскутки. Вокруг завывают сирены и кричат полицейские. За оцеплением, возле безукоризненно черной машины Майкрофта – островка неизменного спокойствия – стоит Мэри. Джон мысленно готовится к сцене, подыскивает слова извинения – даже самая мирная женщина не станет терпеть, когда муж исчезает на двое суток, а потом появляется в таком виде. Но Мэри молча кидается к нему и обнимает. Просто виснет на шее, умудряясь прижаться всем телом, но не задеть больную руку. Джон неловко целует ее в макушку, гладит по спине, бормочет, что все в порядке. И замечает в безупречных золотистых локонах уродливую седую прядь. Она выбеливает левый висок. И ее точно не было утром. Джон крепче привлекает Мэри к себе, ее колотит, она всхлипывает и льнет ближе. Рядом мнется Шерлок, который терпеть не может сцен, и Джона сейчас это злит. Потому что Мэри, его замечательная Мэри, напугана, а он даже не знает, что сказать. Она отстраняется, гладит пальцами по лицу, едва касаясь, ощупывает набухающий синяк на скуле, а у самой лицо белое, даже в свете огненного зарева.   
\- Вы зря волновались, миссис Уотсон, - недовольно бубнит Шерлок, - исходя из простейшей логической цепочки, могли бы понять – преступник настолько глуп и медлителен, что даже если бы полиция опоздала еще на полчаса...  
Договорить ему не удается - Мэри, одной рукой держась за плечо Джона, второй достает из кармана платок, тянется и осторожно прикладывает его ко лбу Шерлока. Тот не замирает - каменеет. Он даже не отшатывается – настолько ошарашен. А Мэри, все такая же бледная, усмехается и выдыхает:  
\- У вас все лицо в крови, Шерлок.   
\- Признаться, миссис Уотсон, я ожидал другого, - Шерлок приходит в себя довольно быстро, принимая платок из ее рук, - по обычной для женщин модели поведения, вы должны кричать и обвинять меня в том, что я подверг опасности вашего мужа. У вас шок. Надо попросить принести одеяло.   
Джон думает, как бы осторожно освободиться из хватки жены и врезать Шерлоку, но Мэри снова их удивляет. Она словно не слышит очередной дедуктивной отповеди, не сводит глаз с Джона, а потом произносит:  
\- Я рада, что вы живы и в порядке, Шерлок. Без вас он бы тосковал.   
У Джона щемит сердце от такой искренности. Он виноват. Он идиот и должен был сказать Мэри, куда они идут. Шерлок тоже кажется несколько сбитым с толку, хотя, возможно, это только игра света.   
\- Джон... Он...  
\- А причем тут Джон? - приподнимает брови Мэри. - Я говорила о Билли. Уверена, без вас ему будет очень грустно и одиноко.   
И улыбается, как только она умеет. Ее все еще трясет, Джон чувствует, но внешняя безмятежность почти вернулась.   
Шерлок приподнимает уголки губ в уважительной улыбке - так он делает очень редко. И молчит.   
Мэри поворачивается к Джону, нежно отряхивает гарь с порванного свитера:   
\- Тебе надо в больницу. Вам обоим надо.   
Джон вновь обнимает жену, чувствуя себя ослом. 

Рано утром он увозит ее в Торквей****. Пара часов в ванной, и седина Мэри исчезает, волосы приобретают тот же золотистый оттенок, только более насыщенный. Два дня они гуляют по городку, валяются в кровати, ужинают в небольших кафе с видом на море. А на третий день дверь в номер распахивается: на пороге появляется вездесущий Шерлок, за спиной которого тенью маячит Лестрейд.   
\- Джон, у нас есть дело. Похищение. Очень занятно. Нам надо в пещеры. Мэри, я привез вам Билли - для интеллектуальной беседы и инспектора – для разговоров о погоде. Джон, идем.   
Мэри заливисто смеется, целует Джона в щеку и толкает к двери:   
\- Постарайся не обрушить пещеры, дорогой. Там живут редкие колонии бактерий. Мы с Билли пока погуляем.   
\- У вашей жены есть сестра, Джон? – зачарованно интересуется инспектор, когда они выходят из отеля.  
\- Нет, Мэри единственная, – улыбается Джон в ответ.  
«Единственная в своем роде», - думает он, а из переулка слышится недовольное:  
– Сколько я должен вас ждать?

* Билли – согласно официальному путеводителю Sherlock: The Casebook, так зовут череп.  
**Рабдовирусы – семейство вирусов, вызывающих инфекционные заболевания у беспозвоночных и позвоночных.  
*** Мэртон – юго-западный район Лондона.  
****Торквей – город на побережье Англии, в Девоне. Входит в так называемую Английскую Ривьеру. Недалеко от города находится знаменитая Кентская пещера.


End file.
